


Us Against The World

by wilbruh



Series: Us Against The World [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :((((, :), Angst, Character Death, Childbirth, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, JUST, Running Away, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, just wait :), no beta we die like wilbur, not anything graphic tho, ok so she dies in the first one but shes super important to this series, ok so tommy isnt actually in this one but trust me just wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbruh/pseuds/wilbruh
Summary: They were expecting. She was pregnant with his baby. They were sixteen and Wilbur was going to be a father.-Or, Wilbur falls in love, has a baby, and loses something important in the process.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Us Against The World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145831
Comments: 23
Kudos: 147





	1. Happy Endings?

**Author's Note:**

> teen pregnancy goes brrr
> 
> theres a reason im posting this before its finished. its fine. everything is fine.
> 
> also there is a reason the woman is named clementine, not sally. sally comes later in this au :)

Wilbur is fourteen years of age when he meets her. Her name is Clementine, she says, and she was new in the village. Her hair was so long and pretty, like honey dripping over her shoulders and down her back. He loved looking at her blue eyes, looking like the ocean itself was captured in them.

Call him a sap, a simp, or whatever, because Clementine was  _ beautiful. _

She wasn’t just beautiful though. She was loud and wild, without much regard for what others thought of her. She was often found on her father’s farm, using hay bales as practice dummies, or in the clearing behind the library hacking away at trees. She loved the sword, she told him one hot summer day, but her dad refused to let her train properly. WIlbur forced Techno to teach him some moves and when he helped her spar, well let’s just say the light in her eyes and the smile on her face was something he would never forget. He spent as much time as possible with her.

Often they found themselves sitting at that clearing, the one Clementine seemed to love so much. Wilbur had discovered the guitar, and had managed to hassle his father into buying it for him at the market. He spent as much time as possible learning to play. While Clementine practiced her stances, he practiced his music. 

Some nights they would sit out until the sun went down and Techno would come calling for Wilbur. Those nights were the best nights in his opinion. Clementine would put her sword away (behind the bushes, tucked safely in a box. She had to hide it from her dad.) and sit next to him. They would light a fire if it was too cold, or a lantern if it wasn’t and they would talk. Talk about their dreams, their future. Clementine wanted to go out to the big cities, fight in tournaments. Wilbur didn’t say it then, but his plans for the future?

He would follow Clementine to the ends of the earth.

They were almost fifteen when she asked him out. They packed for a picnic and walked two whole miles to the lake beyond the forest. Phil didn’t like it when the twins went into the forest, especially with risk of getting caught after dark. Clementine had her sword though, so they weren’t worried. 

Wilbur got yelled at when he got home, grounded for two days. It was worth it though, he decided, when he would pull Clementine up through his window at night and hide out in the attic. He was lucky Techno was the one who would come up to wake them up after they fell asleep on the floor, wrapped in a thin blanket. Wilbur really owed his brother one.

They were sixteen when Clem got pregnant. When she burst into Wilbur’s house after Phil and Techno had left for a hunting trip. She practically tackled her boyfriend in a hug and sobbed into his chest. She babbled about how she had been puking, how she went to the village doctor with her mother, how he told her she was expecting. 

_ They  _ were expecting. She was pregnant with his baby. They were sixteen and Wilbur was going to be a father.

He wrapped his arms around her and cried with her. 

“Do you want to keep it?” She whispered into him, never once tightening her grip.

“Of course.” he told her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Wilbur was sixteen and he was going to be a father.

Telling Phil was one of the hardest things Wilbur had ever done. So, he told Techno first. His twin had stared at him, eyes wide. Then he shook his head and pulled Wilbur into a hug. During dinner, he broke the news to his father. It was not pretty, Wilbur and Phil ended up in a screaming match. It was better though, when Phil knocked on his door that night. He told him everything, that Wilbur and Clem wanted to keep the baby, that they didn’t know what to do.

That night, Clementine knocked on their door, tears in her eyes and a packed bag at her side. Phil let her inside, and she told them. Her dad had kicked her out, she had nowhere else, she just wanted Wilbur.

That night, he slept with his pregnant girlfriend curled up at his side on his tiny bed. That night, he came up with a plan.

They were sixteen when they ran away. When Phil left for whatever the hell he did during the day and Techno went out to feed the animals, they put their plan into action. Wilbur shoved as much as he could into his own bag. He raided his fathers bedside drawer, pulling out what he hoped to be enough cash to last them a decent amount of time. He raided the kitchen for cans of food, and water bottles. He stole a copy of a survivalist book from the bookshelf. He didn't really feel about the last one, his father had a very big collection of survivalist books and surely he wouldn’t miss one. 

He dressed as warm as he could, wrapped one of his favourite cloaks around Clementine, and pulled her through the back door. They barely managed to evade Techno, but it was clear they got off easy.

He held her hand and led her to the cities. He led her to their future.


	2. They Don't Exist.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We should name him Thomas.” Wilbur stated one night, flipping a page in his notebook, his pen tapping against the table. He glanced over at his wife, to see her reaction.
> 
> She didn’t even look up from sharpening her sword (Wilbur had long since given up telling her that there was no point when she couldn’t even use it while pregnant). “Thomas is a shit name.” She informed him.
> 
> “Thomas it is then.” He grinned at her. She ignored him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok ok i know i said monday but its here now bc i speedran it
> 
> anyway heres uh? yeah heres this. pt 2 will be written this weekend? updated monday? but i said the same thing abt this so we'll see

“We should name him Thomas.” Wilbur stated one night, flipping a page in his notebook, his pen tapping against the table. He glanced over at his wife, to see her reaction.

  


She didn’t even look up from sharpening her sword (Wilbur had long since given up telling her that there was no point when she couldn’t even use it while pregnant). “Thomas is a shit name.” She informed him.

  


“Thomas it is then.” He grinned at her. She ignored him.

  


Later that night, when they were curled up in bed, he heard her shift and sit up.

  


“I’m not calling you Thomas.” She whispered into the dark room, addressing their child. “Your dumbass father will have to deal with Tommy.”

  


\---------------------------

  


They were seventeen when Wilbur proposed.

  


“I can’t just get a girl pregnant and not marry her,” He told her, with a shit-eating grin, holding out the ring. “That’s not very gentleman-like of me now is it? What would dear old Philza Minecraft think?”

  


The ring was cheap, bought in a set of two from the pawn shop down the block. He bought them on a whim, thinking the emeralds would compliment her eyes perfectly. They weren’t wedding rings, but they would do. He could barely afford them but it was worth it, seeing her light when he pulled it out.

  


She scoffed at him, though her eyes betrayed the aloof look on her face. She plucked the ring from his hands, slipping it on her finger. “This ring looks like a piece of shit.” She told him, her eyes never leaving her finger. “You’re lucky it fits me.”

  


“Is that a yes?” He asked, his voice loud with excitement, even for the usual rowdiness of the pub they frequented.

  


“What the fuck do you think genius?” She snarked, leaning over and pecking him on the lips. “You aren’t getting rid of me any time soon.”

  


They were seventeen when they got married. Clementine was round and her belly was showing, she told him it was as if Tommy was there with them. Seven months strong, with little Tommy growing healthy according to the doctors. 

  


They didn’t invite anyone to the wedding, besides their neighbor Schlatt. He was someone they had gotten close to, often going down to the bars downtown together. Never with Clementine though, she hated the smell and refused to let Wilbur into bed with her when they went out drinking. Schlatt was the one who walked her down the aisle, insisting that it was not fair of her to not be given away at her own wedding. She always insisted that he was a big softie inside. 

  


Clementine was beautiful, Wilbur thought, as she walked down the aisle. Her hair was greasy and pulled up into a messy ponytail, since that morning there had been no running water in the building. Her dress was a bright red, made from a loose material for the baby bump. She looked regal in the sunlight as she walked towards him, Schlatt guiding her down. He wanted to kiss her right there.  _ This woman was going to be his wife.  _ He couldn't be more lucky. He was going to spend the rest of his life with this woman.

  


They were seventeen when Clementine went into labour. Her water broke when she was in the bathroom getting ready for bed one night. 

  


“Hey Will,” She called into the living room, waddling slightly to the door so he could hear her better. “I think Tommy is coming.”

  


He rushed her to the hospital, in their pajamas. He couldn’t afford the taxi, but schlatt leant him a few bucks and told him to pay him back. They found themselves in a small room in the hospital, with doctors rushing in and out and Clementine clearly in pain. He held her hand the whole way through, whispering sweet nothings to calm her down.

  


Thomas Theseus Soot, the middle name a homage to Wilbur’s brother’s love of mythology and Clementine's love of the name itself, took seventeen hours to be born. 

  


“We’re going to be a family,” Clementine whispered to him in between breaths. “Tommy is just being a little shit right now. He’ll be here soon enough.” She continued to whisper to him, until she cut herself off with a wail. 

  


It was chaos, after the doctors declared it time to start pushing, and to be honest, Wilbur blacked out through most of it.

  


He was seventeen and his  _ fucking son was being born. _

  


The doctors whirled Tommy out of the room to clean him off, and that’s when things went wrong. Clementine was still screaming bloody murder, and the doctors were whispering to themselves. Something was not right in the slightest. 

  


A nurse, a kind older woman, told him it was best that he left the room, that Tommy would be delivered to him once he was cleaned, weighed and made sure to be healthy.

  


He sat in a chair outside the door and listened to his wife crying out in pain. Doctors were running in and out. Medical equipment being moved. Something was wrong. 

  


Tommy was, as promised, given to him after a little bit. He was wrapped up in a small blue blanket, with a blue little hat on his head. He was red in the face and his eyes were squeezed shut and he was the cutest thing Wilbur had ever seen in his goddamn life.

  


It wasn’t long after that the screaming stopped, and not long after that, the doctor stepped out. It wasn’t long after his son was born that he was told the most earth-shattering news of his life.

  


Clementine Soot did not make it.

  


She lost too much blood, the doctors said, her body couldn’t handle it. It’s unfortunately common in childbirth cases among young women and teenagers. He couldn’t remember the rest, in the static filling his ears. His fucking wife was gone. 

  


Good things in life didn’t last. He should have known.

  


“It’s just you and me now bud.” He whispered to the small bundle in his arms, tears streaming down his face. He choked back a sob. “We have to live for her. It’ll have to be us against the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe yeah the fam in the writers block knew what was up. sorry yall ily
> 
> lmao the title of this in my drive was "wilbur dragging his sorry ass home pt 1 and pt 2"

**Author's Note:**

> stay tuned for pt 2 folks. itll happen after this weekend. ill get it out by monday :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Clem's Ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454615) by [cyan13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyan13/pseuds/cyan13)




End file.
